


Talking Stars Into My Eyes

by Madzie



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie/pseuds/Madzie
Summary: Stefan Salvatore recollecting his relationship with his soulmate at the funeral that came too soon.





	

***

 

"Have you ever been in love?”

 

."Just once."

 

"What was it like?”

 

"like growing flowers in my chest and forgetting to pull out the weeds. and i learned that you cannot kiss laughter into someone the same way you can talk stars into their eyes. and that love will always start like a summer breeze, and end up leaving you feeling like the dead of winter."  
-Anonymous 

 

***

 

He stands in the front row, a girl with bright eyes of jade, and a boy with ebony locks on either side of him. His face is composed, showing little to no emotion, he never being the type to open up, especially not to a crowd of spectators that he hasn't the slightest clue of whom they are. 

He is clad in a dark suit and tie, as are all the other guests, his hands in a knot behind his back…A part of him wants to run off…To leave this day and all that has to do with it behind…Perhaps retreat to some sort of uninhabited island, where his only company would be the memories of her. Her laugh, her smile, her unwavering optimism, and the way she exudes a warmth that can make the coldest of persons believe that there is some sort of point in this mangled world.

However, he does not. Rather he stands firmly in place, radiating strength for others to feed off of in the grief-stricken room, not daring to cast his gaze towards the front where she lies, forever frozen, forever the epitome of youthful beauty.

The bronze haired man gives a rough shake of the head, not allowing himself to think of her, of them, of what they had, and of what they could have been. His eyes of emeralds stray the opaque church, in search of anything that would grasp his attention. He eventually catches sight of a grand window presenting an outlook of the exterior, which consists of a sparkling pond, and a forest of vividly green trees which appear to be reaching for the clear sky above.

Suddenly, the young man is thrust into a memory…One that he hasn't dared to think of in the passing week…

 

***

 

The blistering rays of the Virginia sun pounds on the park grounds. Children ravage the area, each splitting into groups of boys and girls, participating in games of jump rope, and kick ball...Excluding the pair who seem isolated from the others, one boy with caramel toned locks, and a girl with orbs as wide and bright as actual sapphires.

"She's odd," is the only thought running through the young boy's mind when they first meet.

The girl is slim, with limbs that resemble twigs, though that has no effect on the air of strength that seems to cling to her dainty form.

"You do realize that you've completely ruined it, don't you?" The girl demands with a flip of her messy, golden pigtails.

A slight tint colors the boy's ears, his eyes of emeralds focusing on the way the girl has placed her hands on her hips, rather than on the burning glare she bestows upon him.

"Huh," the young blonde sighs with a role of her cyan eyes. "Boy's are so stupid." 

Before the boy can realize it, the girl has placed a peace of sidewalk chock into his hands, and ordered him to assist her in restoring her drawing of flowers and rainbows.

Not having anything else to do, and being slightly afraid of the feisty girl, he meals down besides her and begins to color in the stem of a violet.

As they sit, they end up chatting. The boy tells her his name, Stefan, and she discloses to him her's, Caroline. A very delicate and pretty name for such a brash girl, stefan thinks, though he does not dare speak out loud.

Never would either child have expected to spend another moment with the other past this day, cultivating a bond in weeks to come, which would poor into years and years post this encounter, eventually becoming the very most important aspect of the other's very being.

 

..

..

..

 

Stefan is wrenched from his revery by the subtle squeezing of his left hand, causing the man to shift his gaze towards the slight young woman standing besides him.

The chocolate skinned girl appears a bit unruly, with her ordinarily pristinely kept main tumbling in messy waves down her shoulders. He knows that she may be the only other person that has the same difficulty handling this day as he does, so he returns the gesture, attempting to comfort her as well. 

"What are you thinking of," she questions in a worried strain, her grief stricken eyes staring directly into his own. 

Stefan and Bonnie had always held such an honest and pure relationship, as if siblings, so he is well aware to the pain it inflicts upon her to see him so closed off, and indifferent. However, Stefan also knows that if he dares to allow himself to shed even a single tear on this day…He wouldn't stop until he has been run dry…And he couldn't do that to her.

"Nothing," he mutters apathetically.

"Stefan…I know that you were thinking of her." Bonnie states without the slightest bit of hesitation, causing the boy to raise a brow towards her. "I saw the glint in your eyes," she answers his unspoken question . "…What were you thinking of?"

With a slight exhale, Stefan shuts his lids in defeat. "The first time we met, and how I never expected to ever go out with such a neurotic, control freak." 

A minuscule grin etches into the dark haired girl's features, as she remembers how close Stefan and Caroline had been, prior to the start of their romantic endeavors.

 

***

 

The day is one of beauty, with soft beams of sunlight spilling over the streets and pedestrians laughing and chatting with one another.

They are seated before The Grill, a familiar hang out that most of the youth attend casually each day, a parasol jutting from the table, so to protect them from the harsh rays of sunlight.

"So," the blonde smirks as she cradles her chin on top her open palms. "How are things going with you and goodie Gilbert?"

Stefan returns the half grin as he responds. "It's going really well with Elena." He ensures to emphasize the brunette's name.

"I bet, you know they say it's the quiet ones who are always the best in bed." Caroline teases, with a pixilated glint sparkling in her wide cyan eyes.

"Caroline!" Stefan exclaims, a disbelieving grin plastered to his expression.

"I'm just kidding Salvatore," she giggles wickedly, soliciting an annoyed role of the eyes from her closest friend.

"So, if things are actually going well," Caroline continues to speak, despite the flush tinting his cheeks. "We should have a movie night together." She suggests. "Oh! Oh! We could watch The Notebook!"

"We?" The sixteen year old inquires, disregarding her movie recommendation. 

"Yeah, you, and Gilbert, and me and Tyler." Caroline clarifies as if it had been incredibly obvious.

"Right…" Stefan mutters.

"What was that?" Caroline is quick to interrogate once detecting the subtle coiling of his features.

"What was what?" He replies, as if clueless.

"You know what." The girl insists tenaciously.

"I haven't a clue to what you are talking about." Stefan continues to assert firmly.

"Why do you and Tyler hate each other." She sighs, uninterested in continuing this back and fourth.

"We don't hate each other." Stefan reasons.

"Well then, I've seriously misjudged how to show my affections." She mocks apathetically.

"Why is it so important to you that we get along?"

"Because, I'd like to spend time with my best friend, and my boyfriend, without the chance of one of you biting the other's head off." 

"He's an ass." Stefan mutters childishly, straying his gaze downwards to the stone table top.

"Not if you get to know him," Caroline presses earnestly, as her body leans forwards.

"Fine," the darker haired teen concedes with a sigh. "I'll do it, for you." 

His hand moves instinctively towards her's, granting a light squeeze of reassurance, causing a warm grin to melt into her angelic features.

Though, the kind exchange is cut short once her eyes catch on something over his shoulder, leading to a gloss of confusion to mold over her expression.

Stefan follows her gaze, finding the blonde's mother speaking with a young girl.

"I didn't know your mom had a day off," Stefan remarks nonchalantly.

"Neither did I."

At the sound of the distress in her hushed tone, Stefan turns around to face her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Caroline assures with a wave. "You know me…I'm just acting weird and crazy, as per usual."

"You sure?" Stefan presses with a raised brow.

"You know what, I'm actually really parched." Caroline declares while standing from her seat. "I'm gonna get a lemonade, you need anything?"

"Caroline," Stefan takes grasp of the blonde's hand, so to stop her from walking off. "You know you don't need to pretend with me. You're my best friend, just talk to me, honestly."

With slight resistance, Caroline takes the familiar seat besides her closest friend, never once letting loose of his hand.

"I know I really shouldn't be talking about this with you of all people, considering the fact that your mother is six feet under ground, but sometimes it just hurts knowing how divided we are." Caroline rambles truthfully, not taking the time to realize how her words may be construed as impertinent, though Stefan hasn't a care, knowing where the girl's heart lies.

"You and…?" The brunette questions, knowing precisely who Caroline is speaking of, but thinking that it may be helpful for her to speak of the person by name.

"My mother, it's like ever sense my dad ran off with Steve, and his knew perfect daughter…My mom has given up on even trying to relate with me. I wouldn't be surprised if she thinks that I'm still that girlie, little Caroline, who likes anything that sparkles, and believes wholeheartedly that unicorns are real."

"But you love everything that sparkles." Stefan jokes lightly.

Shut up," the blonde giggles with a playful jostle of his shoulder.

"And just last week, you swore to me that you saw a mermaid in the water." He continues playfully.

"Stefan, just because they're mystical creatures of the deep, doesn't mean that they don't like a nice, clean river once in a while." She corrects.

They share a small laugh, Caroline appreciating the way he could do that to her, make her feel as if everything in the world is right.

"Listen," Stefan speaks seriously, as he pulls back a thick curl behind her ear, causing the girl to look in his direction. "If your mom doesn't realize how incredibly amazing you are…Well then I'm scared as hell for this town, because our police chief is an idiot."

The edges of her plump lips curve upwards, a wide grin carving into her features, dimples in full view. Unable to put in words a proper response, Caroline merely moves closer, and embraces her best friend, and Stefan returns it with ease.

 

***

 

Stefan questions if he had known all those years ago. If his younger self, on some deeper level, had realized how precious and invaluable Caroline Forbes would be in his life, as more than a mere friend.

And suddenly, a wave of fury washes over the man. If only he had realized his fate sooner. Then perhaps he would have had more time. More time to be able to hold her hand, to feel her lips against his. He would have been blessed to experience more of those lazy sunday mornings by her side. The aroma of blueberries and maple syrup fogging the kitchen air, his hand resting naturally on the small of her back, as he reaches for an ingredient that she needs for one of her new concoctions…And the feeling of their lips pressing together, just for a moment, just long enough so that they can remind each other of the love and respect that they hold for one another…If only he had more time.

Stefan's self pitying thoughts are intruded upon by a hand clamping over his shoulder. 

He turns his head to find his elder brother besides him.

"I'm gonna get ready to give the eulogy," Damon informs. "You okay?"

"You Okay," Stefan finds himself sickened by those words, and every variation of them. How is he suppose to be okay? How will he ever be okay?

Though, the brunette swallows his disgust, and merely presents his brother with a small, counterfeit grin, in attempt to convince Damon that he is alright.

"He's in your hands now babe," the ebony haired man jokes weakly post placing a gentle kiss on top his wife's forehead.

As he walks off, Stefan feels a unwavering gratitude towards his brother, knowing well if it hadn't been for Damon taking over everything that matters, Stefan would not be standing here today.

"He really does love you," Bonnie smiles softly as she looks up at the brunette.

"I know," Stefan nods as he places an arm over his friend's shoulder.

Stefan thinks of the first date that she and Damon had gone on, and how he and Caroline had gone in support…Neither realizing that it would act as the catalyst for the start of their own relationship.

 

***

 

The foursome of young adults walk freely through the streets of the small community, their loud chatter shattering the blanket of tranquility that lies over the town.

The two girls, Caroline and Bonnie, stand side by side, as Stefan and Damon flock their sides respectively.

"I'm not crazy!" Caroline insists loudly, obviously in the midst of some sort of argument.

"That's debatable," Stefan mutters teasingly.

"Shut up!" Caroline commands with a chuckle, and a playful punch of his shoulder. "I swear, I was just standing there, and this freaky crow flies in front of me, and releases this spooky ring."

"And where is the ring Forbes?" Stefan challenges, unbelieving in her story.

"I left it there, it had crow cooties all over it." Caroline explains as if his question was unnecessary.

"Aw, of course." He mocks.

"Maybe it was just tired, and randomly dropped it in front of you?" Bonnie offers reasonably, a good balance to her friend's brash attitude.

"Nope," Caroline declares without thought. "I'm convinced that I'm actually a wizard, and that was suppose to be my invitation to join Hogwarts." 

"Doesn't Hogwarts send owls?" Bonnie inquires.

"And they send letters when your eleven, not peaces of jewelry when your eight-teen." Stefan adds.

"Don't listen to them blondie," Damon argues. "Those are just dumb, meaningless details."

Caroline gives a small chuckle. "I know that you guys think I'm crazy, but when I inconspicuously leave in the next week, you'll have only yourselves to blame."

"I'll keep that in mind." Stefan smirks, as he stops before the movie theater. "But let's just concentrate on getting through the night, huh?"

"Fine," Caroline agrees with a grin,her heart fluttering at the mere sight of his endearing, lopsided grin that she knows so well.

"How about you and Bon get the tickets, while me and Damon get the snacks."

"You sure you can handle it Salvatore?" The blonde challenges with a craned brow.

"One large popcorn, a bag of red lickerish sticks, a bag of barry flavored skittles, and one large chocolate shake," Stefan recites from memory, pleased by the impressed expression on her face.

"Don't forget about the napkins superman," she snickers.

"And Bonnie?" Damon asks subsequent to their flirtatious exchange.

"Jus a popcorn and soda would be fine," the dark haired beauty laughs.

"Classic, I like that." Damon winks, causing a slight tint to color the teens cheeks.

The pair of girls run off to perches the tickets, as the boys stand in line to retrieve the food.

"So you do realize that I'm the one on the date here, and the only reason your here, is because barbie insisted on helping, right?"

"Course I do Damon," the younger Salvatore smiles, a bit confused to his brother's words.

"Then how about you and goldie locks chill it, or at least find a closet to go make out in."

"I have no idea what your talking about," Stefan defends, a bit abashed.

"Oh please, you two make me sick," Damon scoffs. "When are you guys gonna make it official, and just go out already."

"Damon, it's not like that, and you know it. Caroline is my best friend." Stefan insists.

"Oh please little brother," the ebony haired man gives a role of his crystal blue eyes. "You're telling me that you don't want to be with her."

"Look, all I know that the only person as important to me as you and dad, is that girl. I don't want anything to ruin that." Stefan admits.

"Listen to me just this once brother, you don't wait for things in life to happen to you, you make them happen. If you don't go after that girl soon, someone else will."

Rather than responding, Stefan stays silent, allowing the words to resinate.

Soon enough, it is their turn in line, and they pick up the snacks, yet not having uttered another word to one another.

 

As they walk towards the ticket stand, Stefan's eyes immediately find her, at first in excitement, though once analyzing the distress and fear painted across her delicate features, a flash of worry pounds against his chest. The brunette speeds towards her, setting the food carelessly onto the nearest table he could find.

"Caroline!" He calls. "What's wrong?"

It takes her far too long to answer, a screaming silence standing between his inquiry and her response.

"My mom…" Her voice cracks. "She's in the hospital…She's sick, really sick."

Instinctively, Stefan wraps his self around her petite form, trying his hardest to stay strong, and allow her sobs and tears to fall freely against his chest.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if it's awful? XS


End file.
